Not the Answer
by Bakura-Kun98
Summary: All the depression and tension has broken Luigi down, far enough to the point that he's willing to end his own life. But when a loved one encounters him in the process, can he be stopped before it's too late? Cute, fluffy oneshot. Cover by Babyabbiestar. :D (aka RainbowKitten)


**A cute and heart-wrenching one-shot idea I got from my parents watching _Elf _yesterday. XD**

**Disclaimer: Mario copyright Nintendo.**

* * *

A forlorn green-clad man strolls down the deathly-silent streets of Toad Town, his head downcast at the _clicks _and_ clacks_ of his dark brown boots, nearly overlain by the cuffs of his azure overalls. His slightly wavy auburn hair-now exposed to the brisk, turbulent atmosphere-wavers freely with each step he takes, each time his boots brush against the cobblestone path. His deep cerulean eyes, once brimming with energy and faith, now glow a faint, dull hue of the sparse fragments of what he hasn't lost._ It's only a matter of time_, he convinces himself in thorough muteness.

Toad Town never was advanced in terms of technology, but it indisputably was a well-systematized civilization. The man was certainly mystified as to how the rain hadn't extinguished the torches, his only director to his destination-what he intended to be his _final _destination.

As the mushroom settlement had expanded its influence throughout the Mushroom Kingdom, bridges were constructed to bond different districts to each other. And one bridge, he was aware, arched quite an imposing elevation into the sky, the canal flowing swiftly distantly below. To him, it was the only permanent escape from reality-all the tension and dependency had finally taken its toll on him. From all the abuse he had undergone from the hands, the bare _fists_, of his adversaries-not to mention his own _father_-he was left robbed of his securities, his faith. In fact, after the decease of his mother, he felt the only thing he had left to cling to in the world was his brother. His brother…the one who had endeavored and forfeited just as much-if not more-to shelter him from his fears whenever possible. Ah, how inadequate the innocent twin brother felt now, as if his demise would clear up the complications of his brother-of whom he figured was his only lingering friend. Surely, he had taken notice of the flower princess's affection for him, but what was he to say? The only times he ever said "I love you" was to his brother (in a brotherly way), never to a real girl.

Sparse leaves underfoot _crackle _as his feet make contact with them, the ambience developing to an even more sinister tone as the isolated bridge becomes barely visible through his peripherals. Water cascades down his face, but he can distinguish the liquid from rain. His tears-salty and abundant-trickle swiftly down his cheeks despite his vain efforts to repress them. Regardless, he forces his legs to propel onward, his now rigid body approximately meters, yards, feet, _inches _away from the gushing river far below. His last stand-the very place where he would cleanse himself of his self-assumed sins, lies, and-inevitably-his existence; what he had deemed contemptible and undeserving of the love and respect his brother kindly showered him with his entire life.

The air around him is so frigid he can see his every breath exhaled through a dense fog-like cloud. _Every single futile breath. Thankfully, this shall be my last… _In a heartbeat-one that beats very frantically at the moment-his feet approach the edge of the stone-constructed bridge. He inhales deeply, flashbacks of his precious life resurfacing; the numerous times his brother had comforted him in his almost desperate times of need. Whenever something-or someone-was harassing Luigi, his faithful brother remained by his side to rekindle the fragments of his shattered spirits. He was-and still is-such a caring role model for him; in fact, the acquitted brother always admired him. But now, he felt, was the time for his own departure from the world, this cold, merciless world enveloped in deep earthy hues.

The raging of water through the canal reminds Luigi of a dire matter-if he hits this river the wrong way (or, in his view, just _right_), the subsequent impact would surely be lethal. He outlines his course of action before setting foot into the harsh watercourse sweeping away rather large particles of bedrock through its passage.

_Mario…I-I'm so sorry for this, but…goodbye forever… _His splintered heart cracks especially deeper at the thought of leaving his brother alone in the world, yet he persists past his flooding pool of considerations. He couldn't merely turn back now; besides, his brother had surely read his note. The final remnant of himself he abandoned-not to mention his retired cap, which he desired as a keepsake for Mario as an everlasting symbol of their amity, a winding cord cut short by the serrated shears of melancholy.

Through the swift pace of the surging river, Luigi stares back at his blurry reflection, dissatisfied with the liquid doppelganger staring back at him. A weakened man, faint of heart, staring despondently into the rampant brook. His deep chocolate bangs conceal the meager morsels of life that remains in the dull blue-gray hues of his eyes that once reflected the embodiment of innocence. Even his black mustache seems to droop slightly through his depression and angst.

Inhaling deeply, the green-clad man prepares himself for a sweeping jump, the final ascent of his life. And just as his knees buckle under his weight, a hand firmly grips his wrist, rousing a familiar sensation-he knew this person. Could it really be…?

"Luigi, stop! Don't do this, _please_…" The forlorn man struggles to free himself from the restraints of his brother's taut, yet gentle clasp; alas, to no avail. Tears stinging his deep azure eyes, he turns to meet his somewhat shorter brother, who returns his gaze in a somber, heartbroken manner. In his free hand, Mario clutches tightly to Luigi's treasured green L-embroidered hat, and he can discern splotches of what seem like tears deepening the already viridian hues of the cap. The red-clad hero's eyes widen in a combination of melancholy and trepidation for his cherished brother's life. "Why? W-why are you d-doing this to yourself?"

The younger twin brother's remorse and grief rebound from his crestfallen heart as a spark of verbal ire. "Mario, don't you get it?! The world…the world has rejected me from society. I don't belong here, Bro. I…I really don't belong _anywhere…_ Why don't you understand that? My existence is restraining you, Mario. Because…you always guide and protect me-just leave me to fend for myself for once! I've been…such a burden to you, to everyone."

"Because it isn't true. You're _not_ a burden, Luigi, and I can prove it. Do you…do you want to know how I feel?" He hesitates slightly, awaiting a response from his brother, and as a nod comes as a reply to his query, the concerned brother silently inhales deeply to disclose his thoughts. "Luigi, you are the strongest, most compassionate person I've ever met in my life. Without even a moment of hesitation, I would exchange my life if it ensured your wellbeing. Nothing can or will ever change that fact. And you…y-you're the last r-remnant of our family I can t-turn to!" His voice cracks as he speaks through the onslaught of tears welling up in his eyes, obscuring his vision drastically. His peripherals only catch blurry splotches of green and blue, as well as the gushing aquatic hues of the river directly below.

Never before has the suicidal man felt so…so penitent. He, himself, had failed to understand things from his own brother's viewpoint. He loved him…he _loved_ him, from the bottom of his heart and even more. All this time, Luigi had been searching, wishing for someone who truly cherished him, but…his wish had morphed into reality even before it was uttered. There was no sliver of doubt left in his mind-Mario truly _was _that person all along. And perhaps-no, surely-there were more admirers in the world, people who certainly appreciated Luigi for who he was, despite his shortcomings.

As the lean man extends his free arm to hug his now sobbing brother, something inside of the hat draws his attention-a note, possibly? Swallowing nervously, he braces himself for a thorough explanation in relation to his suicide note. "I-I'm sorry, Bro. I was wrong…all wrong."

"No, this isn't…_that _note. B-but if I show you, you must promise me you won't jump, okay?" As a nod from the green-clad brother responds to his deal, Mario cautiously releases his brother's gloved wrist, reaching back inside of the L hat to retrieve a note written in neat, purple ink. "This is it, do you remember? Waluigi…he invited you to the upcoming Brawl tournament. Personally, I don't blame him-you deserve so much recognition, Luigi. Honestly."

"Oh, great," he replies sardonically, cursing under his breath at the sign of his rival. "I almost forgot about this…I think it'd just make matters worse." Before Mario can question his assumption, he quickly continues. "I mean, Waluigi just wants to humiliate me in front of all those people… Remember last time? Heck, I almost screwed us both in that match against Bowser and Ganondorf. Ugh, I've never despised people so much in my entire life!"

"But Luigi," he interrupts slightly tearfully. "this is different. You can prove them wrong, show them what you're made of out there. We still have a couple of weeks before the Brawl tournament, so I could help you train. Remember Kirby? I'm sure he'd be willing to help you hone your skills. We could pay him a visit, if you want."

"B-but…" Still hugging his brother tightly, he tries desperately to hinder the tears from cascading, but alas, the trails continue their winding paths down his cheeks rapidly. "I don't want to hurt him. He's only eight inches tall, right? I mean…I could never-"

In response, a hand pats his head soothingly and lovingly. "He'll be fine, I assure you." A faint smile crosses Mario's now delicate face, his cheeks still discolored from crying. In fact, the lean brother noticed something rather quickly-his older brother actually shed more tears than he did, just from a rapid observation. "But what assures me the most is that…you won't get hurt through your training, Luigi. Besides, I'll be by your side whenever you need me." Besides, his voice was still a bit shaky from his apprehension and grief at the thought of losing someone serving as both a close friend and brother, someone he could always rely on for assistance and support, and vice-versa. Those terrible nights in their childhood when their father had gone rogue traumatized both of them, and without the other one for faith and assurance, one or the other would've succumbed to their horrific, depressive thoughts. _But no one, especially a seven year-old child, should ever experience such severe pain, especially such pain that leads to…this…_

"M-Mario…" The green-attired man slides the fingers of his other hand over his brother's cheek, gently brushing away the tears spilling from his pure blue eyes. "Aw, you've been crying even more than I was. I…I-I'm so sorry I hurt you like this…I never should've attempted suicide, it was all a mistake! A stupid mistake!" Gently, he tenses the embrace to further comfort his brother, whose eyelids flutter a bit before his eyes slowly drift to a close, and he mumbles something so softly it's nearly inaudible, especially considering the torrent of rain drowning out the noise around them drastically. "Hmm? You alright, Mario?" He folds the handwritten invitation, then tucks it carefully into his pocket. _Can't wait to see exactly what Waluigi has in store for me._

The tired hero reopens his eyes briefly. "Thank you, Luigi…for everything. Words alone cannot express my gratitude for your safety. I…love you, Bro." _Mario…he's really too kind._ Nevertheless, a caring smile spreads across Luigi's face with ease at the sight of his tranquil brother's sweet smile.

"I love you too, Bro." His smile only widens as his dozy brother snuggles up to him, taking in his warmth as his weary head rests upon Luigi's free arm. Giggling to himself, he hoists Mario up into his arms and retreats carefully back to their house not too distant from their current location. _Mario was right, this tournament won't be so terrible, after all! In fact, I'll disprove all those people who detest me, I'll prove each and every one of them wrong. Now…it's Luigi's time to shine!_

* * *

**Aww, how sweet! Brotherly love really is adorable.**

**Your thoughts on this? Too depressive? Probably. XD**


End file.
